Sonic Boom: Shadows of the Past
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: After the fiasco with Dark Sonic, the crew of the Blue Typhoon, and the Egg Starship come across a strange planet. One that the Metarex have left alone, for reasons unknown. Why are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman familiar with this world? Is there truly more to them then what they allow to be known? And who is this mysterious Lyric?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**'****Long ago, in an ancient land…'**

_We see a forest, and in that forest is an old building roughly dating back 1000 years._

**'****Though it may not seem like it….it is home to an ancient evil…'**

_We see a blue anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, wearing a brown scarf which covers some of his peach colored chest/stomach, red running shoes with grey soles, a horizontal white stripe and gold buckles, white gloves, and sports tape on his forearms, and lower legs._

**'****A devious force…'**

_Beside the hedgehog to his left is a yellow two tailed fox with sky blue eyes, a tool pack, white miner gloves, white and red shoes with grey soles, and aviator goggles with orange lenses. The tips of his tails are white, along with his muzzle, and chest/stomach._

**'****Imprisoned below the surface for more than 1000 years…'**

_Beside the hedgehog to his right was a red echidna with large arms, dreadlocks, sports tape on his arms which made his white gloves barely visible, and wore red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and grey split plate on top._

**'****Waiting for its chance at revenge…'**

_We see a snake with a robotic torso as a statue…and it turns into a living being._

* * *

"You!"

'The blue hedgehog looks at his companions, points to himself, miming the word 'me'.

"You and I have unfinished business."

* * *

_**'**__**Sonic…'**_

_**'**__**Boom'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I own Nothing.)**_

_**Chapter 1: Thoughts**_

* * *

_**6-23-14 **_

_**Journal entry #12**_

_** '**__**It's been 3 years since we left our home, I can't believe that there's a chance that we could go back….but there's also a chance that the Metarex got to it before we did. I miss the good old days; Tails making his gadgets, Knuckles trying to be humorous and get me to be his sidekick, Sticks learning about modern day civilization from Rosy and about technology from Tails as well as giving hints to Tails on her feelings. Rosy trying to get me to open up and stop being a loner, and Eggman trying to destroy us and create his "Evil Ham". And trying to collect the "Crystal Shards" and prevent 'him' from obtaining them and using them to power-up his army to destroy the world. I wonder how the world is doing, after all I'm supposed to protect it from 'him' just like my ancestors did 1000 years ago. Whoops looks like we're nearing a new planet, hopefully there's a Chaos Emerald on it that'll make our 4 to Eggman's 2.**_

_**Sincerely yours**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

* * *

**(Tails)**

_I can't believe it…..out of all of the planets we come across the one Sonic, Knuckles and I miss the most. I can see Sticks again (hopefully she got over her crush on me, I like her, but as a tomboy roughhousing sister then a girlfriend), and we can go back to our house. The only down sides are the possibility of the Metarex beating us there, or 'him' obtaining the "Crystal Shards". But hopefully things go our way, and if Eggman isn't anywhere near us, then that's fine with me._

* * *

**(Knuckles)**

_I've never been one for words ever since we appeared on Mobius….but now if things are as good as Tails says than I can say good bye to that façade, and yes people I have a larger vocabulary than what I've lead you to believe. And mark my words: I WILL BEAT STICKS IN ARM WRESTLING!_

* * *

**(Amy)**

_Ever since that planet came into view Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have been acting really weird. I can't weasel information out of Tails, Knuckles would sick Chaos on me, as for Sonic. I've seen him writing in a book, if I can get that then I can see not only what's making them act do weird, but also what he thinks of me!_

* * *

**(Chris)**

_I wonder what's going on with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. I wish they would tell me, don't get me wrong I am curious. But not to the point of sneaking into Sonic's room and reading his journal…why did I think that out loud?_

* * *

**(Cosmo)**

_I can't help but wonder about Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. I noticed that they're different from the inhabitants of Mobius. Sonic is taller than the average mobian his age by 1 whole foot. Tails is 6 inches taller than the average 11 year old mobian, while Knuckles is 1 foot and 3 inches taller than the average echidna from what I've seen of Tikal when he introduced me to her. And when that planet came into view they started acting strange. I wish Tails would tell me, and I hope Amy doesn't take her obsession with Sonic too far. I may not have shown it, but when she told me that Sonic was her boyfriend I could tell that it wasn't true._

* * *

**(No POV)**

The Blue Typhoon approached the planet, however no one noticed the Egg Starship behind them. And it's captain was having the same reactions to the planet as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this was late, I had writers block, and this was all I could come up with. As usual I own nothing, if I did own this franchise, then certain things involving a certain pink bimbo would change.

Amy: HEY!

Sonic: Enjoy, the latest my savior has.

Chapter 2: Secrets unveiled Part 1.

(Amy POV)

I can't believe Sonic would write down lies like this…and he didn't even mention his undying love for me! I'm going to the brig right now to knock some sense into that hedgehog.

* * *

(Tails POV)

I can't believe that Eggman followed us, at least he agrees with me, Sonic, and Knuckles. Wait is that Amy with Sonic's Journal, why does she have his Journal-Oh chaos, I've got to get Sonic out of here before she-too late.

* * *

(No POV)

"SONIC! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" the pink hedgehog yells, as she shows the blue speedster his Journal.

"Amy what are you doing with my Journal!? That's invasion of my privacy!" Sonic reached for his Journal, only for Amy to hold it out of his reach.

"What are these lies you put in here!? I can't believe you would make this up!"

"Everything in that Journal is 100% true Amy. Now I'm going to say this once and ONLY once: Give me back my Journal!" Our pissed off blue friend said.

"Guys, we're beginning to enter the planet's atmosphere. You can finish this when we get home alright Sonic?" The two tailed captain ordered to his arguing crew mates.

Sonic liked his privacy, it was one of the reasons he went out on his runs, so he could have privacy. He liked hanging out with everyone bar Amy, but he can only take so much. While Amy was arguing with Tails, Sonic grabbed his Journal, and bolted to his room, hoping that his Journal was the only thing that Amy found.

(Chris)

After what happened at the brig, we landed on the planet, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were very pleased despite Amy's earlier actions. Though I can't help but ask.

"What exactly is this place?"

Knuckles turned his head to face me, and said with no hint of hesitation.

"This, is paradise."


	4. Chapter 4

(I own nothing.)

Chapter 3: Secrets revealed part 2

As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked down a seemingly random path, the group had begun wondering what Eggman was doing.

(With Eggman's group; Shadow POV)

The doctor has been acting really strange once this planet came into view, from what I remember he was born on Earth, and I can tell that this isn't earth, so why is he so happy to be here? Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a bush rustle, as well as a strange glowing green eye.

(End Shadow POV)

(Cosmo POV)

I looked around in awe and wonder, at the plant life around me. I still couldn't help but wonder why Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were so excited about but right now I can say that I can worry about that later.

"OW!"

I turned around to see that Amy had tripped on something, when I got a good look at it I noticed it was a pipe.

"Tails, why is there a pipe all the way out here?"

I turned around and saw that he, Sonic, and Knuckles had stopped and even paled when I mentioned the pipe.

Tails wordlessly rushed past Amy and I to see the pipe, and where it was leading, Sonic and Knuckles followed him soon after, along with the rest of us. When we got to the end of the pipe I could see why they had paled.

The ground was a pinkish purple shade, ramps and numerous kinds of machines scattered about the area, and what looked like some kind of robot. But what shocked me the most was the lake of toxic waste, and the state of the plant life in this area….there was none.

I looked over to Sonic to see that he had a spark of anger in his eyes, he was also clenching his fist so tight I could see the veins from under his gloves.

(End Cosmo POV)

(Amy POV)

What is this? I've seen Eggman destroy forest before, but nothing like this. Was this some sort of construction that went horribly wrong?

"Was this some kind of construction site or something?"

It was Knuckles that answered me.

"More like a destruction site; and a 1000 year old one at that."

Wait 1000 years old, that's impossible this kind of technology is something you would find on Mobius. I was going to try and see if he was joking about the 1000 year old thing, but before I could, I heard laughing, and frankly I would've preferred Eggman's laugh to this.

We all looked up to see a Dark Green snake with green eyes, inside some Brown and Grey robotic chest armor, coming down from above. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got into fighting stances with Sonic and the Snake glaring hatefully at each other. Maybe not all of what Sonic wrote in that Journal wasn't all lies.

(End Amy POV)

(Chris POV)

If you asked me what crazy things I've seen in my life, I would say; a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna, along with a pink hedgehog, a cream and brown rabbit, a big purple cat, and an egg shaped man with a broom for a mustache. However now I would have to add a levitating snake with brown and grey robotic armor. I noticed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles get into fighting stances, and couldn't help but wonder. Did they know him?

(End Chris POV)

(Sonic POV)

"Well, well, well, it seems that you haven't died. I would say that it's a pity, but it gives me the chance to end your life myself hedgehog."

As those words left that snakes mouth, I realized the reason why the Metarex left our world alone: because they learned that me, my friends and the rest of this worlds inhabitants fought for nature, and the green of the forest. While this snake sought to destroy it all.

My only response was.

"It'd say it's nice to see you too, but then I'd be lying; and I detest lying. Even to people like you. Lyric."


End file.
